This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
When performing a procedure, a user, such as a surgeon, can obtain access to a portion of the subject for various purposes. For example, a surgeon may incise tissue and resect a portion of bone for placing a prosthesis. The prosthesis is generally positioned based upon knowledge and practice of the surgeon after viewing the anatomical portions of the patient.